


was it worth it?

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I missed you, y’know," Roxas tells him, his voice warm with sleepy affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr meme. Axel/Roxas, stomach kiss for Rae.

"I missed you, y’know," Roxas tells him, his voice warm with sleepy affection. Axel shifts, yawning, and curls into the warmth of Roxas’ body. He missed this too, while he was gone. Roxas has always been a cuddlebug in bed and Axel never realized how much he’d come to love waking up to Roxas sprawled all over him until it was gone.

"Yeah," he mutters quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes. He already knows that Roxas is watching him—doesn’t need the dim light from the streetlamp outside drifting in through the window to tell him that. His arms are still wrapped around Roxas’ waist, his head pillowed on the kid’s belly. Axel presses a kiss there, just over the dip of his belly button, and _feels_ more than hears the stifled giggle.

Two and a half years overseas—two and a half years in the desert and all he got out of it was the loss of hearing in one ear and a fat paycheck. It wasn’t worth being separated from this, he thinks.

"I missed you, too."


End file.
